Twisty Turvy, Up and Down
by Scoobert0
Summary: Dean and Sam take Cas to an amusement park and introduce him to the joys of rollercoasters.


**AN:** So I went on a rollercoaster for the first time in years last weekend, and after my first go on it, I was instantly like "Omg, how would Cas react to going on this?". And thusly, this was born. Oh Supernatural, you've wormed your way into my life in such a way that everything is suddenly connected to you, no matter how unrelated it is.

Anyways, set somewhere in season 5 during Cas' fall, since he still has some of his powers 'n stuff. But I give you fluff before I go off the deep end and start working on my angst-fest again so I can get it out of the way and post it already.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, which is a shame, cause it would be nice to see more of the boy's day-to-day life more often.

**Warning: **Un-beta'd, blah blah, like always, yadda yadda.

* * *

><p>"Dean, I really don't see the point of this." Castiel complained to the hunter from the backseat of the Impala as the other man swung her around into an empty parking space.<p>

"That _is_ the point Cas, that there is no point to this. It's just some good ol' fashioned fun."

"I don't understand. We should be looking for a way to end the apocalypse, not… This."

Sam and Dean both laughed at the typical response from the angel as they each climbed out of the car. The brothers went to stand by the trunk and waited for Cas to join them. Appearing between the brothers, the angel had his hands shoved in the pockets of the jeans they had convinced him to change into along with a snug fitting t-shirt instead of his usual suit and trench coat. Dean wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders and pointed in front of them.

"That, is why we are here dude. Since we've taken on the task of introducing you to the joys of humanity, we decided that you absolutely had to experience the awesomeness of amusement parks." He explained happily.

Cas eyed the loops of the towering rollercoaster with suspicion, "If it's called an amusement park, one would assume it is amusing, yes?"

"Uh, yeah Cas." Sam answered, shaking his head slightly, waiting for the second part to his line of questioning.

"Then why are there so many screams?"

"Because people are weird, they like the thrill and rush they get from perceivably falling." The younger Winchester tried to explain. Castiel just tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"It's hard to explain, so why don't we hurry up and get some tickets so you can find out first hand." Dean clapped his hands together and pushed away from the car.

"I know what falling from a great height feels like Dean, I was an angel after all."

"Cas, shut-up, you're still an angel." Dean growled at him, he was getting sick of him insisting he wasn't an angel anymore just cause he was cut off from Heaven.

"Regardless, Falling from mid flight was a typical maneuver when in the midst of an aerial battle. I'm fairly certain nothing can compare to that." Cas informed him as he trailed behind the boys as they set off for the gate.

"Just trust me Cas, it's fun." Dean exasperated as he started to regret coming here already.

"But-"

"Shut it!"

* * *

><p>They decided to start off easy and headed towards one of the wooden rollercoasters first.<p>

"I don't see any entertainment value in this." Cas stated dryly after they'd been standing in line for fifteen minutes.

"You know, for a guy who's older than dirt, you'd think that you'd have some more patience than this." Dean bit out; the angel was really starting to get on his nerves.

Cas stared at him for a moment before responding unexpectedly, "I did, before I met you."

The brother stared open mouthed at him. Sam recovered first and turned to his brother.

"That was a total burn dude. You just got burned by an angel!"

"Yeah, I kinda got that. Thanks for pointing it out Sammy." Dean turned on the giant and punched him in the shoulder lightly before moving forward in the line. They moved far enough that they could see the cars being filled by those in front of them.

"Alright, time to figure out where we're gonna sit. Front of back Dean?" Sam asked as he peered over the top of the people's heads in front of them still.

"Well that's a stupid question, the back of course." The elder Winchester began moving towards the back half of the ride.

"What? I always took you for the 'no fear, ride in the very front' type guy."

"Contrary to popular belief, you actually get a better ride in the back, more hang time since all the weight is in the front typically."

Sam stared in disbelief at his brother's sound logic. Dean just gave him a smug look.

"What? Basic physics dude, didn't have to go to some fancy college to learn that."

"Sam, I do believe you've just been toasted." Cas cut in, his usual monotone voice adding to the ridiculousness of his statement.

"It's 'burned', Cas, 'you got burned', not toasted." Sam pointed out, sighing heavily.

"Still, he got the concept right for once. Good one Cas." Dean clasped him on the shoulder as they moved forward in line once more. This time they made it all the way up to the gates. The older hunter pushed Cas in front of him while Sam moved so he would be in the seat behind them.

"You got your phone on you Sammy?" Dean inquired softly, stepping back while Cas inspected the mechanics of the ride.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're gonna have to get video of this."

"You're not supposed to have anything out on these things…" Sam protested weakly, shooting a quick glance at the angel.

"Since when is breaking a few rules ever been a problems for us?" Dean pushed, watching the infatuated angel now too.

"Alright, fine." Same gave in as the ride car came rolling in and stopped. They waited for it's current riders to get discharged before they were allowed to climb in. Dean ended up having to buckle Cas in when the angel fumbled with the seat belt for too long in the hunter's opinion. Pulling the lap bar down, he turned so he could see both Cas and Sam while they waited for the ride to start.

"You ready for this Cas?" The younger Winchester asked, leaning forward slightly.

"I don't understand, I have never done this before. How can I be prepared for it?"

"Forget I asked." Sighed Sam as he leaned back in his seat.

The ride attendants made their way down the cars to make sure everyone was secured properly before the ride lurched forward and they were on their way. As soon as their car started climbing the first incline, Dean turned back to Sam again to make sure he got his phone out to record the upcoming event. Glancing at Cas, he noted that his hands were resting on the seat to either side of his legs, like he didn't know what else to do with them. Dean chuckled, which brought the angel's unamused eyes around to glare at him.

"Rollercoaster riding 101, Cas: You're supposed to put your hands up in the air." He lectured, raising his own hands up as they reached the peak of the hill.

"Why? What does that d- AH!" Cas was cut off midsentence as their car dropped over the edge, causing him to gasp loudly in surprise. His hands came up instantly and clutched the lap bar in a death grip, his knuckles turning white. Dean sniggered when he noticed Cas' grip indenting the bar, his angelic strength sneaking past his control.

"Whoo!" Shouted Dean as the ride's momentum carried them up the second hill. He could hear Sam yelling happily behind them.

After the second drop, Dean saw Cas release his grip a little and relax again. A small smile slowly spread across his face, and after a few more turns and bumps, it turned into a full on, tooth bearing grin. The angel even started laughing as they went over the last couple hills before the car came to a halt in the loading area.

Moving to either side of Cas, the brothers guided the giddy angel towards the exit. The grin still hadn't diminished when they finally came out of the pavilion.

"Well Cas?" Sam asked amusedly.

"That was quiet enjoyable, reminded me of flying briefly. I would like to ride it again." He answered earnestly, already moving to return to the line.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Cas." Dean scrambled and grabbed the other man's arm to stop him. Cas looked down at the hand holding his arm then up to its owner's face, an "If-I-still-could-I'd-smite-you" look firmly in place on his features. Dean gulped and released his arm instinctively.

"Dude, chillax. There are plenty of other rides to go on. Bigger, better ones even. Why don't we go on a couple of those first before we go on this one again, alright?" He suggested, sighing in relief when Cas nodded in agreement. Exchanging a look with Sam briefly, they set off towards one of the bigger rollecoasters with the angel trailing behind.

* * *

><p>The dark of night had settled in before Dean and Sam were able to drag Cas back to the Impala, which was one of the few cars remaining in the lot. Cas bounced ahead of them happily. A huge smile was still on his face and his hair was practically standing up by itself. He teleported himself into the vehicle and waited for the boys.<p>

Dean was watching the screen of Sam's phone as they approached. The taller man was flipping through all the pictures and videos he'd taken during their outing. They broke apart and went to their assigned sides of the car. Climbing in, Dean glanced back at Cas and noted the blissed-out look that he'd been wearing most of the day was still on his face.

"May we come back tomorrow?" Cas asked innocently as the Impala tore out of the parking lot and headed towards the motel they were staying at that night.

The brothers chuckled at the 2,000 year old angel's child-like question.

"Sorry man, but we gotta get going on that werewolf hunt in Louisiana." Sam informed him apologetically.

Cas' face dropped instantly, "I understand." He murmured as he huddled into a corner of the backseat and sulked. It tore at Dean's hear to see him so down after finally getting him to actually smile and laugh like a normal person for most of the day.

"Tell you what." He began, getting both his brother's and Cas' attention, "How about from now on after every hunt, baring severe injury or hospitalization, we take a day off and find an amusement park?" He proposed.

Sam nodded in approval of the idea while Cas smiled widely again.

"I would like that very much." He purred happily.

Dean smiled as he continued to drive, he liked his plan too. Anything to help let them feel a little normal, a little more _human_, during this God forsaken apocalypse was a good thing.


End file.
